A Magician's Love
by yourstarAAR
Summary: Bella gets kitnapped yes kitnapped by Macavity. When she makes it home, a certain tom catches her eye. Mistoffelees love story. Rated T for language and..uh..violence? lol :D and yes I do know that these are short chapters. But I've got it all planned out, bro. Chill xD Overall disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story except for Bella. : xoxo
1. Chapter 1:Coming Home

"I don't know, Plato...what if they don't accept me...?"  
"Come on, Bella! They have to accept you. You are a Jellicle Cat, after all!"  
"Yeah, but you told me about the whole Grizabella incident..and she was a Jellicle Cat too.."  
"But she left of her own free will...Macavity kitnapped(you_ see what I did there...kit..instead of...kid...nevermind.._)you when you were just a little, defenseless kitten. Everyone knows that. They coud'nt possibly blame you for that."  
"Plato..."  
"Just come on! Mom and Dad'll be so happy!"  
I gave in to his persuasion and we ran, paw in paw, to the entrance of the Junkyard, where we stopped. Mungojerrie was the first to notice us. He ran over, greeted Plato, and began to study my face.  
"Oi. You look familiar...do oi know you?"  
"Well-" I was cut off by Coricopat and Tantomile, who seemingly appeared out of thin air, saying, "Yes. You do know her." Plato's grin was growing increasingly larger with their every word. "She's-"  
"She's my sister!" He practically screamed. "It's Bella! Been gone for nearly five years, and now I've found her!"  
Mungojerrie's smile exploded.  
"BELLA! I MISSED YOU!" He yelled as he grabbed me around the waist in a bear hug and spun me around, creating such a fuss that every cat in the Junkyard turned around to look at us. Munkustrap came over to us.  
"Did you say that this is Bella?" He said, incredulous. "Your mother and father have been waiting for you to come back to us ever since the day you were taken! We've all missed you and are more than happy that you're back."  
"I'm afraid I don't remember much of anyone except for Mungo and my family..I'll have to get reaqquainted wth everyone. If you don't mind, I'd really love to go see them.."  
"Go right ahead!"  
Plato grabbed my paw and led me towards where I assumed my parents lived. The older cats who remembered me either hugged me or warmly welcomed me home. Most of the cats the same age as me or younger either didn't remember me or had never known me. I remembered most faces, but I could only place a few names with them. We came to a stop in front of a neatly cleaned den, from which the smell of cooking fish eminated. "You're just in time for supper!" Plato exclaimed. We walked slowly inside. My mom, Jellylorum, was standing over a makeshift stove, cooking.  
"Mom, I've got a surprise for you." Plato said, a grin spreading across his features.  
"What is it, dear?" She asked, turning around. She saw me and was quiet for a minute, before she ran to me and engulfed me in a hug, her whole body heaving from uncontrollable sobs.  
Dad, hearing the commotion and thinking something was wrong, rushed in.  
"Jelly, what's wrong? Why are you-" He stared at me in shock, and then ran and hugged me. Plato joined the hug. After at least five minutes, we all backed away with tear stained faces, including me.  
"We can't...how did...we missed you so much darling! We knew you would come back home! Curse that Macavity for taking you away from us..." My dad put a comforting hand on my mother's shoulder.  
Overcome with joy from seeing my family for the first time in five years, I didn't speak for fear that my voice would break and I would cry more. I don't like to cry in front ofothers.  
"Oh! Dear, you have nowhere to stay! Don't you worry, we have an extra room you can sleep in-"  
"Mother...father...I've missed you both a lot, don't get me wrong..but I'm too old to stay with my parents.."  
"Well, you can stay with me and Victoria!" Plato offered.  
"Is she your mate? Wow...I've missed a lot..but congratulations! And are you sure she wouldn't mind? I don't want to be a bother."  
"You could neverbe a bother to me, sis!" He assured me.  
"Alright then. I'll stay with you until I can get my own den." I agreed.  
"Great! I'll go tell Vickie the good news!" He exclaimed as he was rushing out the door.  
"Bella, we're so glad you're home, safe and sound." My dad said.  
"Yeah. I'm glad I'm back too."  
"Well you should go talk to the other cats..see if you can make new friends and catch up with old ones." My mother proposed.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. I ran into Mungojerrie on the way in."  
"I'll bet he was happy to see you. You two were the best if friends as kittens."  
"Caused a lot of trouble, too." Dad added.  
I laughed. "Yeah, I remember. Well I'm gonna go catch up with everyone. Bye! I love you."  
"We love you too!"  
I hugged them both and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering Macavity

As I left my parent's den, I thought about Macavity. It was an involuntary thought..but a thought nonetheless.(is that all one word? hmm...?) How he had promised that if I did what he wanted, he'd let me go home, unharmed. That was nearly three years ago. I had believed him and done whatever he had asked. I did things I will never forgive myself for..stealing...drugs...and the worst...I helped him kitnap once.. As I walked, I began to remember the first of these horriblethings.

_"Come on Bella. Don't you want to go home?" Macavity coaxed. "I...I...y-yeah.." Was my timid response. "Then do it. Just run in, grab the nip, and run out. I might even let you try some. I bet you'd like it." "But..that's..that's stealing..." Macavity let out an exasperated growl. "I KNOW!" he roared. "My patience is running thin with you, kid." I cringed at his outburst. "Fine." I snuck out of the shadows towards the entrance of the warehouse. "Hurry up!" Macavity hissed. I turned around and looked for him, but I couldn't see him. He was the Hidden Paw after all.I knew he was there, though. I quickened my pace and slowly turned the door knob. So far so good. I slipped inside, closing the door behind me. The hallway was dark, but I could see fine. Macavity had told me that I needed to grow through a hole that was next to the third door on the left. I soon saw it. I looked around. Still clear. I crawled through the hole, nervously flicking my eyes from one side of the room to the other. On a table in the center of the room was a bag, about half full, of what I assumed was catnip. I had never actually seen any before. There were a few cats in the room, but they were facing away from me. I could just run to the table, grab the bag, and leave. They wouldn't hear me. I sprinted to the table, jumped up, grabbed the bag, and checked to make sure I was still safe. I was doing good. I took a stance to jump down. Right as I began to jump, I hit the very edge of the table with my paw and it began to fall. Panicking, I leaped, not even attempting to be quiet. I landed on a spinning chair. As the chair began to move and spin, I tightened my grip on the bag in my mouth and I dug my claws as deep into the chair as they would go. Needless to say, the cats had turned around at the noise. I heard one of them yell, "Hey! She's got our nip! Get her!" The chair hit a wall and sent me flying. I landed safely, the bag still in my mouth, but dizzy. As my view came into focus, I saw a tiger striped tom lunge at me, claws out and teeth bared. I jumped out of the way, but not before he scratched down my side. I made a mad dash for the hole. I felt someone's claws sink into my thigh, and I let out a yelp, nearly dropping the catnip. I tore free and ran as fast as I could towards the door. I made it and rolled into the shadows, trying to slow down my breathing. I stayed perfectly still. The cats came running out within seconds. I held my breath. I felt a paw slap over my mouth and I was pulled towards a gutter. I was fighting panic. I was shoved in and then I heard a thud behind me.__  
__"Did you get the nip?" I heard Macavity ask.__  
__I let out a whoosh of air and handed him the bag. There was silence for what felt like an hour.__  
__"There's only half a bag, you numbskull!" He finally growled.__  
__"I..b-but...thats a-all t-there was.." I stuttered out.__  
__"I don't wanna hear it!" He yelled.__  
__He slapped me. I yelped and I fell to the ground.__  
__"Shut up!" He gave me swift kick to the head, making me see stars. I whimpered. "Get up or I'll finish you right here!" He ordered.__  
__I shakily got to my feet, trying to make myself steady so I wouldn't fall if he hit me again. He roughly grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and dragged me towards his den. __  
_I was shaken out of the flashback by Mungojerrie tackling me to the ground. We laughed for a while, then he rolled off me and said, "Munkus tol' me oi coul' give ya the grand tour and introduce ya to the others." He helped me to my feet. "Sure. That's just what I was going to do, actually." "Well, come on then!"


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Tugger and Misto

Me and Mungo walked towards a group of cats.  
"Oi guys! This is my best friend since kittenhood, Bellanotte. Bella that's my sister, Rumpleteazer, and this is Pouncival, Electra, and Jemima.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said.  
They each replied with a 'hi', 'hello', or 'nice to meet you', or in Rumpleteazer's case, an 'oi'.  
We talked to them for a bit, until Mungo decided to introduce me to the other cats. I met nearly everyone. Cassandra, Bombalurina, Demeter, Tumblebrutus, Etcetera, Admentus. I met everyone that was in the Junkyard at the time.  
"Hey Mungojerrie! Could you go see if you could find Skimble for me? I can't find him anywhere. Tell him it's urgent if you find him." Munkustrap asked.  
"Yeah sure. Bye, Bella!"  
"Bye!"  
"So how are you getting along, Bella?" Munkus inquired.  
"Great! Everyone I've met is really nice."  
"That's good. Well, I've go to help Mungo find Skimble. I'll check in later."  
"Ok, bye!"  
I walked over to Jemi and Teazer.  
"Hey!"  
"Oh hey Bella!" Teazer said.  
"Hey! So you've like met like every guy here now, right? Do you like any of them?" Jemi asked.  
"Um..well..not really."  
"She hasn't met Tugger yet. He's the hottest tom in the whole tribe." Teazer sighed.  
"Oh my gosh, I know!" Jemi agreed.  
"Uh, Tugger?" I was confused.  
"Yeah, Tugger. As in the Rum Tum Tugger." Teazer clarified.  
Just then, I saw Munkustrap walk into view, accompanied by a smaller black and white tuxedo tom.  
"Who's he?" I asked, keepingmy eyes fixed on him.  
"Who's who? Oh him. That's just Mistoffelees."  
"Mistoffelees..." I repeated.  
As if he heard his name, he looked over at me. Out eyes locked for a second, and I looked away, embarassed that he'd caught me staring.  
"OH MY GOSH! HERE COMES TUGGER!" Jemima yelled, not even bothering to contain her exitement. Everyone turned to the Junkyard entrance, where a very attractive tom strutted out. All the queens and girl kittens, including Jemi and Teazer, rushed to surround him. From the way he walked and the way these cats swarmed him, he was a cocky player. I turned around to find Mistoffelees staring at me. It was his turn to turn around, embarassed. I giggled as he did so.  
I felt a paw tap my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with Tugger, who was still surrounded by his fan girls.  
"Hi. I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, but everyone calls me Tugger."  
I smiled politely.  
"I'm Bellanotte, but everyone calls me Bella."  
"Bella...beautiful name for a beautiful queen." he said smoothly. Bet he uses that line a lot. He grinned. I smiled.  
"Thanks...but I'm not interested..."  
Almost every cat surrounding him gasped. I suddenly felt extremely awkward. His smile faded and he looked genuinely confused.  
"What?...Why not?"  
I looked over his shoulder at Mistoffelees, who was watching us with interest.  
"There's another tom I've got my eye on."  
I walked away, leaving him speechless. I guess he'd never been turned down before. I walked towards Tumble and Mungo, who I guess had either found Skimble or given up.  
"Did you just say no to Tugger?" Mungo asked, exited.  
"Well..um..I guess so. I just told him I didn't like him, is all."  
"That's great! It's about time that catdoesn't getwhoeverhe wants!" Tumble exclaimed. That at least confirmed my suspicions that he was a cocky player.  
Just then, someone tapped my shoulder again. Thinking it was Tugger again, I turned around and said, "What do you-oh. Hi. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said sheepishly. I had turned around to see Mistoffelees. He looked extremely nervous, and I'm sure my first reaction hadn't helped.  
"Hello..my name is Mistoffelees. We hadn't met..so I thought I should introduce myself.."  
"I'm Bellanotte. Just call me Bella."  
I smiled warmly.  
His expression eased up and he said, "Beautiful name.." He looked shocked that he'd said that out loud and quickly looked away. I blushed.  
"I like yours too.." He looked up. "It's...mysterious..intriguing."  
"Thanks..well..it's getting late..we should both be getting home soon..."  
"Yeah, you're probably right..It was nice meeting you..I'll uh..see you later?"  
He smiled. "Yeah, definitely. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
I thought I heard him mutter my name as he turned around..I probably just imagined it.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Bella

**Tugger's P.O.V.**

As I walked in the Junkyard, my usual group of girls surrounded me.

"Ladies, ladies, there's plenty Tugger to go around!" I said with a grin.

Looking around, I saw one beautiful queen who wasn't swarming me. I didn't think I knew her. She was as pretty as Bomba, if not prettier. I made my way through the throngs of girls to introduce myself. They all followed me. I came up behind the queen and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around. Definitely prettier than Bomba.

"Hi, I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, but everyone calls me Tugger." I grinned my signature grin.

"I'm Bellanotte, but everyone calls me Bella." She smiled.

She had a great smile. I wonder how she dances.

"Bella…beautiful name for a beautiful queen." Honest compliment.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested." I vaguely heard the other queens gasp.

"What?...Why?" I don't understand these queens at all. Maybe…maybe it's because all these other queens followed me…it definitely can't be because of me..

"There's another tom I've got my eye on.." She said simply, and walked away.

I could feel my mouth hanging open slightly, but couldn't figure out how to close it. I watched her walk over to Mungojerrie and Tumblebrutus. Surely this 'other cat' wasn't one of them… I could see her talking to them.

"How could she turn you down, Tugger? I would never turn you down.." Bomba said. I could tell she wanted me to respond with a thanks or even asking her out.. But I'm done with Bomba, and I don't want her getting the idea that I still like her. So I just nodded and looked back at Bella. She was talking to Mistoffelees. She was smiling bigger than when she talked to me. No….Misto? Misto's the 'other cat'?

**Misto's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Munkus! Tugger's fan girls are getting way out of control! You're supposed to be our Protector, right? Well they nearly trampled me the other day trying to get to him!"

"I know, Misto, but even if I told them to calm down, they'd just ignore me."

I rolled my eyes. I turned around to find the most beautiful queen I had ever seen staring at me. She quickly looked away. I continued watching her. She was talking to Rumpleteazer and Jemima.

"Who's that? I've never seen her before." I asked Munkus.

"Oh! That's Bella! She was kitnapped by Macavity five years ago. Her brother, Plato, found her in the street today… You know, she's the same age as you…."

He put the last part in with a nudge from his elbow. I looked at him, and then looked back at her. She looked over at me. I looked at Munkus, embarrassed.

"You should go introduce yourself before Tugger gets a chance."

I looked at her for a moment before deciding that I would do just that.

"Yeah..okay…yeah. I'm gonna-"

Tugger walked in the Junkyard. All his fan girls immediately surrounded him. He looked around and his eyes stopped on Bella.

"Told you that you should have done it sooner." Munkus stated, matter-of-factly.

I looked back at Tugger and saw that he was walking towards her, with every queen in pursuit. He tapped her shoulder. Cocking my head, I watched them intently, trying to decipher what they were saying. I never was good at lip reading. They talked for a minute, and then they both smiled. Oh no… They talked more, and then she walked away, leaving him with an open mouth. Maybe she'd turned him down…

"Hey, Misto! Looks like you've still got a chance! Well, go on then!"

I hesitated, and then walked over to where she was standing, next to Mungojerrie and Tumblebrutus. I tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

"What do you- oh, hi. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She smiled. It was perfect. I was afraid that my voice would shake, but I spoke anyways.

"Hello..My name is Mistoffelees." It didn't shake. Praise the Everlasting Cat. I continued. "We hadn't met yet, so I thought I'd introduce myself."

"I'm Bellanotte, but you can just call me Bella." Her voice was smooth like butter, and silky like cream.

"Beautiful name…." Wait! Did I just say that out loud? I looked down, hoping she hadn't heard.

"Thanks… I like yours too.. It's…mysterious…intriguing.." I looked up. Afraid that I would say something else stupid, I made up an excuse to leave.

"Thanks… I had better get home… It's getting late.." Getting late? It's only 5 o'clock! That's the best I could come up with? *Mental Sigh* She probably thinks I'm either lame or stupid…or both..

"Oh…well…it was nice meeting you!" Did she sound sad? "I'll see you later?" She asked with a hopeful expression. I felt my smile grow large.

"Yeah, ok. You too! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I turned around and walked away. "Bella…." I muttered to myself. It was a beautiful name..


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In

After Misto left to go home, I turned around to find Mungo and Tumble staring at me with smirks on their faces. I had forgotten they were there.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Tumble said, grinning.

"Yeah. It's obvious, Bella." Mungo added.

"Uh…what's so obvious?" I was really confused

Mungo huffed. "That you like Misto!"

I blushed. "Well…I…uh.." I stuttered out.

"See! I told you she liked him!" Tumble exclaimed.

"Hey! I didn't say that..I-"

"You didn't deny it." Mungo noted.

"I…well..I…" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Bella!" I heard Plato yell. Praise the Everlasting Cat. I turned around and hurried away towards Plato. I could hear Mungo and Tumble chuckling.

"Hey, Plato!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

"I talked to Vickie and she said she was totally cool with you staying there. We even fixed up the room you're gonna stay in!" Plato said, excitedly.

"Sweet! So I can move in now?"

"Yepp! It's ready whenever you are."

"Let's go!"  
As me and Plato walked to his den, the sunlight began to slowly fade. After about twenty minutes or so we finally got to his house. It wasn't the neatest place, but it sure wasn't as bad as his room at our parents' had been. He opened the door and indicated to go inside with his paw. I walked in, sniffing the air. It had Plato's unmistakable scent, mixed with something sort of like flowers and….apple pie? Yeah. Apple pie. Plato followed me and led me to the kitchen.  
"Vickie! We're home!" He yelled.

A pretty white queen came in the room and gave Plato a peck on the lips. She turned to me and smiled.  
"You must be Bella! It's so nice to meet you!" She exclaimed.

"And you are Victoria, I assume? It's great to meet you too! Thank you so much for letting me stay with you guys for awhile. It means a lot." I smiled.

"Well, we're family now, and families support each other right?" She replied.

I turned to Plato. "How did you ever manage to snag this one? She's WAY to pretty for you!" I teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny. If I were you I'd be nice to me. I could kick you out if I wanted." He said with a grin.

"But you would never, ever do that because I'm your favorite sister and you love me too much!" I said.

"You're my only sister. But it's true." He grabbed me and tried to give me a noogie, but I squirmed out of his grasp before he could. Vickie laughed.

"Well, we should probably let you see your room." He said.

We walked down the hall to the last room on the left. Inside the room, it was simple. Since it was in a cave like thing, it didn't have windows. But that meant that the morning sun wouldn't wake me up. In the corner, there was a very inviting looking bed made of old blankets, from around the Junkyard, I assumed, on the opposite wall was a big hunk of some human's old mirror. Plato had even gone to the trouble to bring my old bean bag from mom and dad's house.

"Oh, Everlasting! It's amazing!" I squealed with delight as I hugged Plato and Vickie.

"I'm glad you like it!" Plato said with a laugh.

"We'll let you go ahead and get settled. It's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow. Goodnight." Plato said.

"Goodnight Bella." Vickie said with a smile as she walked away.

"Goodnight Vickie!" I yelled down the hall. Plato looked at me for a moment before he pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm really glad you're home Bells."  
"Me too, Plato."  
He pulled away a sniffed.

"Night, bro."

"Night." He walked out, shutting the door behind him and leaving me submerged in darkness. I sat down on the bed. I was tired. I wish I had a light of some sort. I'll work on that tomorrow. I curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, thinking. I thought about Macavity….mom and dad…..Plato…..Mungo…Mistoffelees… I thought a lot about him. I couldn't seem to get our conversation out of my head. I finally went to sleep after hours of thinking, still curled up.


	6. Chapter 6: Dreaming

**Sorry about this chapter, guys! Next one will have Misto in it, so of course it will be better. c:**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers! :)**

**Phantom's Ange- Of course Tugger isn't done trying! What kind of Rum Tum Tugger would he be if he just gave up? Lol and sorry it took so long, I was at my dad's house for the weekend and then my friend's house pretty much the whole week and just got back to my computer. I'm glad you like it so far! :D**

**eld mcm- Thank you! I think Bella is one of my better OCs. **

_My back slammed into a concrete floor at an angle, causing me to slide headfirst into a wall. My vision exploded with stars and the world started to spin and get blurry. I could faintly hear someone yelling, but I couldn't make out the words. Everlasting Cat, I'm tired. Maybe I could just sleep for a little while…until this killer headache goes away…No! I stop that thought because I know that if I lose consciousness, I'll never wake up. I force myself to open my eyes. The first thing I manage to make out in the haze is Macavity, fists balled up at his sides, yelling at a henchcat, who was flinching at his every word. I still couldn't make out the words except for here and there. "-the hell?"…"-kill that bitch!" And worse things. I tried to scoot up to a sitting position, but found that I couldn't move my leg without sending a bolt of pain shooting up it. I let out a screech. Well..On the bright side, I got my hearing back, and I could see again. Unfortunately, Macavity heard it too. His head shot around at the noise and he gave me a glare. I gulped. He looked back quickly at the henchcat and snarled, "Get out." The henchcat immediately ran out of the room, not even giving me a second glance. Macavity slowly turned to me and I swear I could see actual flames flickering in his eyes. I tried to move, but I couldn't bear the pain. He started walking towards me, taking deliberate pauses between each step, to scare me. It was working insanely well. He now stood directly over me. _

"_Get up!"_

"_I-I can't…you b-broke m-my leg…"_

"_What? __**I**__ broke your leg? If you hadn't disobeyed me, I wouldn't have had to punish you!" He yelled. _

_His anger was growing. He grabbed me by the fur on my chest, pulled me up, and slammed me into the wall, knocking all my breath out. I would have screamed if I could, but I couldn't find my voice. I shut my eyes tight, willing it all to go away. It didn't work. _

"_LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" He was so close to my face, I could feel my whiskers shake from every breath he let out. It didn't smell that great either. I reluctantly opened my eyes, afraid of what would happen if I disobeyed. _

_His black eyes stared into mine, holding my gaze in place. He grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me towards a table behind him. My broken leg made it impossible to walk, let alone be dragged, and I let out yelps every time it bounced off and hit the floor again, which was a lot. Macavity abruptly stopped and dropped me. I hit my head on the smooth concrete, making me whimper. He unceremoniously dropped something on my stomach. It didn't weigh much, but it still hurt. It was a ribbon. My mother's favorite ribbon. She kept it in her secret box beside her bed. I looked up to him, with worry filled eyes. _

"_You said-""I haven't done anything to them. Yet. But it's not looking to good for anyone in the tribe, especially your family, if you continue to act like a worthless piece of shit. I know you're quite capable of doing everything I have ordered. I wouldn't have bothered taking you if you weren't." He growled. "Keep this as a reminder that I can easily get in and out of the Junkyard, and your house, without anyone knowing." He stalked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. I sat for a moment, taking deep breaths. I held the ribbon in my paws, and rubbed it against my face. A few tears leaked out, against my will. I sucked it up and tried to push myself over to my 'luxurious bed', as he put it, which was really just a ratty old dog bed. I hated dogs and their smell, but it was better than the concrete, I suppose. _ _I got about three inches before I couldn't take the pain anymore. I gave up and slumped down onto the floor, holding the ribbon close to my face. I slowly fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of the horrible things Macavity could, and would, do to my family if I didn't do everything he said._


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Stories

**Okay, I lied. But Misto is definitely gonna be in the next one. I know ****exactly**** what's gonna happen too. :) xoxo **

A loud crash woke me up. I jumped up and tensed, ready for action. I slowly walked to my door and pushed it open. I sniffed. Nothing smelled out of place. I wasn't taking any chances though, and stayed tense as I walked down the hall. I reached the kitchen and peered in. Vickie was sitting at the table, rolling around a ball of yarn. She didn't seem worried about anything. That calmed me down a bit, and I walked in.

She looked up from her yarn and smiled. "Morning! Plato said you needed to go find Munkustrap when you woke up." "Alright… Did you hear that crash?" I asked. "Yeah, but it was probably just some of the kittens wrestling and knocking something over." I nodded and turned to walk out, when she said, "Oh, and um..Bella…I'm pretty sure Munk's gonna ask you about the whole..Macavity thing.. I just didn't want you to be caught by surprise." She was staring at me, with sad eyes, gauging my reaction. "Alright." I said. She seemed surprised that I didn't throw a fit or start crying or something. I gave her a thank you smile and walked out. My eyes took a second to adjust to daylight, and I blinked a few times. I stretched my limbs and looked around. I saw Mungo by an old tire, talking to Pounce. I started walking towards them. "Hey! Do you guys know where Munk is? Plato said I'm supposed to talk to him." "I saw him talking to Tugger over at the TSE-1 car… But that was like an hour ago." Mungo said. I nodded and walked off to find him. He was indeed at the car, but he was sunbathing on top of it, rather than talking to anyone.

"Munk! You wanted to talk to me?" I said as I leapt atop the car. He lazily opened one eye and looked at me. "Yeah. Uh. I'd rather we talked at my den though." I nodded. "Okay, sure." I slid off the car after him and he motioned for me to follow him. We walked down a small trail, which was made from all the times cats had walked the path, until we got to a small tire. He motioned for me to climb in. I did as instructed and found myself in a surprisingly roomy living room, which held a sitting queen I didn't know. She looked up. "Oh! Hi. You're Bella, right? Demeter." She held out a paw. I took it and smiled. "Hello." Munkustrap climbed in the door and Demeter greeted him with a peck on the lips. I assumed they were mates. "We'll be in the study if you need us, hun." He said. I smiled at Demeter again before following Munk to a room with coffee can chairs and a box table. I sat down on a chair and looked around the room. There were a few human books stacked in the corner. What for I had no idea. Their words all looked like scribbles to me. Munkustrap sat in the chair across from me.

"Okay. Well. I know it's probably a touchy subject…but I need to know um..what happened while you were with Macavity…" I looked at him. "You don't need to step on glass around me. I'm not crazy, or emotionally unstable, you know. I'm perfectly fine talking about him and the situation. Seeing him, on the other hand, would be completely different. So as long as you're not gonna bring him or anybody involved with him out, please, stop acting like I'm gonna burst into tears or start throwing things." He looked taken aback for a moment, before he gathered himself. "I'm sorry, I just… everyone reacts differently to these things… You can never be too careful, I suppose. Well, first off, I'd like to know if you could tell me where he was staying when you left." "I never really knew where it was. He always made sure I couldn't see anything when we left or came back. And when I finally got the guts to try and escape, I didn't really care where I was, as long as I wasn't there. I just ran. I didn't pay attention to anything except making sure I didn't trip over something. I'm sorry… I wish I could be more help with that." "It's fine. I figured that it was a long shot that you would remember anything. A lot of cats would force the memories out of their minds after what you've been through. Could you tell me what happened while you were there?" I took a deep breath and told him about the crimes he'd made me commit. I told him about stealing the catnip, about him making me do different drugs, about all the times he had beaten me. I stopped talking and looked away after that. "Bella, is there something else? I need to know everything. Anything could help us find him and stop this from ever happening again." I hesitated before speaking. "He….he made me.." "He made you what?" "….He made me kitnap a kitten." I said and looked away, tears threatening at the corners of my eyes. Munkustrap leaned back in his chair and stared at me, a serious expression on his face. "He…he told me he'd kill Mom and Dad if I didn't… But.. I-I helped the kitten escape, when I did… But he… he was too weak from all the beatings Macavity had given him and he..He just…." I couldn't hold them back anymore and I burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. "I tried t-to save him-I-I-" "Calm down, Bella..I….You couldn't have done any better than you did." I looked up at him as tears streamed down my face. "I-I should have just n-not-" Munkustrap stood up. "Bella! You can't sit here and tell me if you got another chance you would choose to let your family die. Even if Macavity had killed you and your family, he still would have gone and kitnapped another kitten. At least with you still being there, he got a chance at getting out. He was just too young for that kind of pain." I looked at him and nodded. "I-I'm sorry. I'm okay now. I'm done crying now." I wiped the tears from my face. "You can go home now. Thank you for talking with me." He gave me a small smile and held out his paw. I took it and returned the smile, following him out the door. Demeter was nowhere in sight. I walked out of his den, and ran straight into Mistoffelees.


	8. Chapter 8: Junk Sledding

**I didn't realize that my chapters were really that short….They looked longer on Word… sorry guys I'll try and make them longer, starting next chapter lol, but I can't make any promises until I get to the part that actually inspired the story. :)**

**Cocobutterrox-Thank you so much for the criticism! I've really been hoping someone would tell me what I need to fix! You're my favorite reader/reviewer! And I know! I love their relationship! And Victoria never seemed like someone you wouldn't get along with, you know? I'm glad you like the story so far :D Thanks for the support! :)**

**Btw, this is continuing straight from the last chapter, and when it's in italics, it's like her thoughts.**

**Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers :D xoxo**

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" I stuttered out.

Mistoffelees chuckled and put a paw on my shoulder. "It's fine, Bella. I was actually looking for you." I looked up at him. "Well…I guess you found me." I said with a laugh. He smiled. "I was wondering if you would have lunch with me…..um.." A blush crept into his cheeks. "Of course Jemi, Pounce, and Mungo would be there too…I wasn't…I didn't mean like a date or anything I just I meant-" "Calm down! I know what you meant." _I wish he had meant like a date. Wait. I just met this kid yesterday. Uh. Forget I thought that.. _"Oh. Well..then um..okay. Well they're all up behind the TSE-1 car, so…uhm…we should probably head up there…" I grinned and nodded.

We started to walk to the car, side by side. When we got close, I heard Mungo say, "They loike each otha'. Oi mean. It's SO obvious and oi-"He was cut off by Jemi shushing him. We walked towards the group. "Uh…hey guys..." I said. "Oh, Bella! Misto! Uh, 'ey!" Mungo said a little too quickly. Jemi laughed behind her paw. Pounce rolled his eyes before he said, "We just caught enough mice and rats for ten cats. So you guys better be hungry!" "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning so I'm starved!" I exclaimed as I licked my lips. "I'm pretty hungry too." Misto said and walked to the pile of rodents. "'Ey! Think fast!" Mungo yelled and threw me a mouse. My paw shot up and I almost missed it, barely grabbing it by the tail. We all sat down, legs crossed, and started to eat. Nobody talked much, and what little they did, was pointless chatter. By the time we were through, there was only two or three mice left in the pile.

When everyone was done, Pounce suggested we go junk-sledding. Me and Mungo turned towards each other and grinned. "Hell yeah!" We yelled together, and ran towards the biggest junk pile. Before I was kitnapped, we used to junk sled every chance we got. "Well come on, guys!" I yelled as we ran. I heard the sounds of their paws hitting the ground as they ran to catch up to us. We climbed to the top of the pile, and the others soon followed. Jemi, Misto, then Pounce. Jemi grabbed two old lids of some sort and turned to the rest of us. "I don't think this will be able to hold all of us…" Mungo quickly spoke up. "Well, me, Pounce and you could ride on that one," he pointed to the larger lid. "And Misto and Bella can ride in that one." He grinned as he pointed to the small one. I looked at Misto to see that he was blushing and looking at the ground. "Sounds good to me…" I said "Okay, how bout we race?" Pounce suggested. We all nodded in agreement. The others climbed onto their makeshift sled, Jemi in front, Pounce in the middle, and Mungo on the back. Misto climbed on the sled first, and I sat in front of him. "We're so gonna beat them." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. "Okay. On your mark…..get set….GO!" Pounce yelled. We pushed off and slid down the pile. It was close, but we won. "Crap." I heard Pounce grumble when they reached the bottom. "Aww yeah!" I yelled as I turned around to high five Misto. He laughed. "Hey, Mungo, I bet I could beat you if we went by ourselves!" Pounce said. "No way! I'm the best." "What do you mean you're the best? Your team just lost." "Well….if…you guys hadn't been there to weigh me down…." I laughed at his answer. They grabbed the sleds and ran to the top of the pile again. Jemi walked over to me and Misto. "Hey, I gotta go anyways, so I guess I'll see you guys later." She said and walked away. We watched her walk off, and then Misto turned to me. "Hey..umm…..I was wondering…if you'd like to-" Right then, Munkustrap called my name. "Bella! I need to speak with you! It's urgent!" I looked towards where the voice had come from, and then turned back around. "Sorry, Misto! I gotta go…but we can talk some other time." "Um..yeah..okay…sure…." I felt bad, but Munk's tone told me this couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9: Magic Tricks

**Sorry this took so long, guys. I had a total mind blank with this chapter. :/ At least this one is a little longer. xD**

**Cocobutterrox-I keep forgetting about the dialogue thing lol. Hope it's better in this chapter. When I see your reviews, they make me happy, because you get so excited over it lol :) Thanks for all the support c:**

**xoxo :) **

I waved one last time at Misto before running off towards Munk. When I reached him, he was pacing back and forth in front of his den. The door was open, and inside, I saw Plato sitting on a pillow and staring at the wall.

"Is something wrong?" I flicked my eyes from one direction to the other, expecting something to pop out and attack us. He grabbed my paw and pulled me inside, shutting the door behind me. Demeter wasn't sitting in the living room anymore. Plato looked up with worried eyes. This was really starting to freak me out. I looked at Munk, waiting for him to speak. He opened his mouth a few times, but he closed it each time.

"Are you sure you have no information that could lead us to Macavity?" He finally asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I told you that I couldn't remember anything. Why would I lie?" He gave me a wary look. Plato suddenly jumped up.

"See! I told you she wouldn't do that! I can't believe you even thought that she'd-"

"That doesn't prove that either of us is wrong or right!"

"Um. Excuse me, but-"I attempted to cut in.

"We both know she wouldn't do that! No matter what he did to her she wouldn't do that!"

"Will somebody please tell me-"

"I don't think she would, but I can never be too careful, and she could very well be under his magical influence right now and-"

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" They both looked over at me with wide eyes. I shrunk back.

"Sorry…..But you guys wouldn't listen to me when I tried being nice.." I said sheepishly. They looked at each other, then back at me.

"We uh…just want to make sure that you aren't part of a plan of Macavity's to try and take over the Junkyard…" Munk spoke quietly. I was silent for a moment.

"If I'm part of his plan...he didn't tell me. I wouldn't betray the Jellicles. For anything." My voice was so low that is may as well have been a whisper. Plato looked at Munk, waiting for his reaction.

"I guess that's really all.. I'm sorry Bella, I just don't want anyone to get hurt. It's really nothing personal. I didn't think you would lie about that. I just hope he doesn't try anything anytime soon." Munk looked so apologetic that I thought he might start crying. I nodded and turned around and walked back outside, before I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"Bella…" I heard my brother trail off. Turning to face him, I cocked my head slightly to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"I know you're probably not gonna listen, as stubborn as you are, but I don't think you should be wandering off in the Junkyard alone….especially at night.." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?"

"I knew this wouldn't go well.." He mumbled. "I know you're a Queen now, but that still doesn't make you invincible, and it would really make me feel better if you just wouldn't wander off by yourself. I'm not saying you can never be alone or anything; I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm sure it would make Mom and Dad feel better too." I stared at him for a few seconds before I gave him an answer.

"Okay fine, I won't run off alone. I promise." His face lit up as he smiled.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you back at home, then." He said before turning to leave.

That's when I remembered that Misto had something to tell me. I ran off back to the junk pile we had been at earlier, thinking they might still be there. When I reached the pile, Pounce and Mungo were still there, but Misto was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! You guys know where Misto is? I need to talk to him." I said as I walked up to the two.

"He left a few minutes ago. Said something about going see Tugger." Pounce looked up as he answered. _Fantastic. _I thought to myself.

"Okay, thanks." I turned and walked off, looking for any sign of the Maine Coon or the Tux.

I soon found what I was looking for: a group of kittens surrounding the front of the TSE-1. I walked over to it and shoved my way through the crowd, causing a lot of grumbles and angry looks from the kits. I expected to see Tugger, swaying his hips this way and that, but when I reached the front, I saw Mistoffelees, performing magic tricks of every type imaginable. I watched with wide eyes as he transformed an old, dirty cup into a fresh, delectable mouse, and handed it to a kitten on the right of the crowd. He looked around the crowd as he performed, lost in the act. As he was twirling his hands into intricate designs, as if preparing for a grand finale, his eyes stopped on me, and a sudden spark shot from his hand, making nearly everyone, including me, jump in surprise. He blushed furiously and tried to cover it up as planned. He started shooting sparks in every direction, shooting some lighter, playful ones, at the youngest kittens, making them giggle. He announced he was finished, and with a chorus of "Awww"s from the crowd, they walked off to find new forms of entertainment. I walked up to him.

"That was really cool. I didn't know you could do all that." He grinned and thanked me.

"So, earlier, what were you gonna say before Munk called me over?" His grin faded and he got all nervous again.

"Well..I..I was gonna ask…if maybe….you'd wanna...I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me?" He suddenly burst out. My eyes grew wide and I couldn't seem to speak for a second. I finally got my voice back and I grinned.

"Yeah. I'd love to." His nervous expression immediately dissolved into a mixture of relief, happiness, and excitement.

"How about Friday? At say…8 o'clock?" I nodded in agreement. I felt like a kitten that just got her first ball of yarn. Just then, Tugger walked up from talking to some of the kittens that had been watching Misto.

"Geez, some of those kits could talk my head off. Little Bombas in the making, I'm telling ya." He looked first at Misto, then at me. "What's got you guys so happy?"

**If you're wondering, since they are cats, dates are a little different than human dates. Like they can't just go out to dinner or something. **


	10. Chapter 10: First Date

**Cocobutterrox-I actually haven't decided yet if she will keep her promise. As of this moment, she might, or she might not. Lol :) Yeah I liked the Little Bombas in the making line, too. That's probably weird, complimenting my own work. :L lol **

**Phantom's Ange-I actually thought you had quit reading, because your last review was on Chapter 5, I think. Your review was a pleasant surprise. Glad you like the story so far. :)**

**I think this is my longest chapter yet. :) Keep on reading and reviewing. I love it! xD **

I stood in front of the mirror in my room for at least an hour, brushing my fur this way and that, trying to make it perfect for my date. I looked around my room for a ribbon, but I couldn't find one. Just then, Victoria walked in the room.

"Whoa, you look great!" She exclaimed, grinning. "You must really like him to spend this much time on just your fur." I blushed.

"Hey, uh, Vickie? Do you have a ribbon or something that I could borrow?" I asked.

"Hang on a second." She ran off for a moment before running back in with a handful of ribbons of every color and length imaginable. She dropped them on my bed and shuffled through them. She grabbed a few and walked over to me.

"Turn around." She instructed, and I did as asked. I watched her hold up a blue one to my neck, then shake her head and put it down, replacing it with a green one. She tried purple, orange, and yellow, before finally settling on red. It went well with my brown and white swirled fur. She tied it into a bow and turned me around to look at me.

"You look perfect." She said with a smile, and then looked at the old clock I had found in the Junkyard.

"When's he supposed to get here, anyways?"

"Eight and thank you so much for the ribbon!" I looked at the clock. It was 7:50. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, before Vickie grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. Plato was lying on the floor, flipping through a human book-just looking at the pictures, no doubt. He looked up at our entrance.

"Holy crap, Bells." Vickie grinned.

"Right?" She asked. Plato smiled, and I laughed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I started to get nervous. _What if he doesn't like the ribbon? No, no. You're being stupid, Bella. Come on, pull yourself together._

I looked at Plato, then Vickie before walking over to the door and opening it. Mistoffelees was looking at the flowers that Vickie had planted in small bowls next to the door. In his hand, he held a bouquet of tulips, which I could only assume Mungo had taken from some human to give to Misto. At the sound of the door, he swirled around and smiled.

"Hey." He stopped and looked me. "You look amazing." He said, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled, and he handed me the bouquet.

"Thanks. You look good too." I said. He was wearing a striking black collar, and his coat looked freshly washed and soft.

"So, are you ready to go, then?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Uh, yeah, let me just say bye." He nodded, and I gave quick hugs to both Plato and Vickie, murmuring my thanks again in the latter's ear. They each gave me encouraging smiles, and I walked back outside to join Misto.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious.

He grinned. "That's a surprise." I laughed as he grabbed my paw, and started walking off in the direction of the TSE-1, pulling me with him. We walked past a few cats, most of them younger, holding hands. I still had no idea where we were going. We walked to where we had gone junk sledding, and for a moment, I thought this was where he was taking me, but he continued to walk towards a path that I hadn't noticed before. We followed the path to the Junkyard's fence.

He let my paw drop and jumped up from one pile of junk to the next, until he was able to jump on top of the fence. He turned and motioned for me to follow. I followed his moves, and landed next to him on the fence. He then jumped down to the other side, me following.

"If we were going out of the Junkyard, why didn't we just use the front gate?" I said, genuinely confused. By now, the sun was setting in the west, and the light was slowly fading.

"When it's dark outside, Munk doesn't really like us out of the Junkyard, and while he doesn't forbid it, he doesn't want us to do it. So, just to save him the trouble of yelling at us, I'm not gonna tell him….at least not until we're back, and he can't stop us." He smiled sheepishly. I grinned and looked around.

"So, I'm guessing you still aren't gonna tell me where we're going?" He gave me an apologetic smile before bolting off into the night, yelling for me to follow him. I laughed before running to catch up to him. We didn't run for long, and he stopped in front of a large bronze arch with words on the top. From the angle we were standing, all I could see was Forester. He held my paw and we walked inside, him still leading the way. We walked on a dirt pathway that led to a group of trees with those log benches that make humans think they look clever.

"You can climb trees right?" He asked.

"Well, I am a cat, so yeah." I said with a laugh. He let go of my paw and shimmied up a tree to our right, me following suit. He walked across a branch and leaped to another tree, with that grace that only cats have. We did this-jumping from one tree to the next-until he stopped at a tree taller than all the others. He turned to make sure I was still with him, and then motioned for me to start climbing towards the top behind him. He didn't stop until we reached the highest branch that could hold our weight. We sat next to each other, and I realized just how high we had climbed. I could see the entire city from this tree, and all of its lights. I felt my mouth drop open a little as I heard music from below us.

"What's that?" I asked him. He was smiling at me.

"The humans are having a festival of some sort. They do it a lot at this park, and I like to come up here and sit, so I have something to look at, and something to hear."

"It's so beautiful."

"I know it is." When I turned to him, he was staring at me, and then quickly looked away, a blush filling his white cheeks. I grabbed his paw in my own, flipping it over and tracing the tough pads with the tip of my claw. His paw jerked in my grasp, and I looked up at him questioningly.

"That tickled." He said with a giggle. I raised an eyebrow. (Do cats have eyebrows? Oh well.)

"Oh really? So you're ticklish." I started attacking his sides and he squirmed about on the branch, laughing.

"No...no…stop….AAHAHH…..stop..." He said between laughs. When I quit, he was out of breath. I grinned.

"That'll be good for future use."

"Future use? So does that mean you would go on another date with me?"

"Hmm….I dunno…" I pretended to think really hard. "Yeah, I guess so." I said, with a sigh.

"If you don't want to-"

"Sarcasm." I said, grinning. "Of course I wanna go out again!"

He smiled and grabbed my paw.

"Okay, look. The best part of coming here is getting down from the tree." I looked at him with wide eyes. I had forgotten about that part. I hated climbing down trees, like any sane cat, and he thought it was the best part?

"I…uh…I don't….I don't like….climbing…back…down..." I stuttered out.

"Who said we were climbing? I'm a magic cat, remember?" I stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Just close your eyes." He instructed. Almost immediately after I closed them, I heard a whooshing sound and felt wind whipping around me.

"Okay, you can open them now." When we did, my feet were safely on the ground, and I hadn't even had to climb down!

"How did you-" He stopped me.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He said and looked away as if he was offended.

"Well…hey, I'm sorry I asked, I didn't mean to-"He turned to me.

"Payback for earlier. I teleported us down, by the way." He beamed at me and laughed at my wide open mouth.

I rolled my eyes before joining in with his laughter. We headed back to the Junkyard, and quiet as mice, we slipped back over the fence. He walked me home we stopped at the door step.

"I had fun." I said.

"Me too." He smiled. We were inches apart. He stared at me a moment. In sync with one another we leaned in, closed our eyes, and tilted our heads to the right. Our lips brushed and we paused before committing to the kiss. I swear I could hear fireworks going off in my head. I leaned back and smiled.

"I should uh..I should uh…g-go…" He stumbled backwards, almost tripping over his own two feet. I held back a giggle.

"Um..So next Friday sound good?" He tried to cover it up. I nodded my head, still smiling.

"Okay, cool. Well...bye."

"Bye." I said, and I watched him turn around and walk out of sight before I turned towards the door. My hand had barely touched the knob when I heard a soft crunch behind me. Swirling around, I was met by a pair of soft lips on my own. My eyes widened for a second before I gave in to the kiss. When I pulled back, Misto was grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just…I had to do that one more time before I left…Well..Bye." He said. It was my turn to be dumbstruck.

"B-bye." I watched him leave again, and then walked inside the house, which was pitch black, due to everyone else being asleep.

**Don't judge me for the "It's so beautiful" "I know it is" thing. It's sweet. _ And yeah I know, first date kiss? Whatever. Here's the door, you can leave if you'd like. XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Tugger Jealous? Nah

**So, so, so sorry this took so long, guys! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to all my readers/reviewers. Chapter Ten Review Responses:**

**Phantom's Ange- I wanted to give them at least one good date, so why not make it their first? XD Thank you :)**

**Cocobutterrox- Plato *heart* :) I am a pretty dramatic person, so you never know, that might happen! :) I think I know that song. :) It's also, unfortunately, a very generic line, but I'll take some credit for remembering it. xDDD Thanks :DDD**

**Anony mouse101- Wow. I love making people emotional. xD Is that weird? Oh well. xD I felt sorta bad writing about the kitten, but it needed to happen. :( Thanks for reading :D**

**RandomlyLiving- I'm glad you like it! I will :)**

I stood on the porch for a few minutes before turning and walking inside. It was pitch black, but I could smelled the now familiar apple pie and flowers smell very close to me. Turning to the old human lamp beside me, I pulled the cord. Sitting on the couch Indian style and looking at me with guilty eyes, was Vickie.

"I was just…uh…reading…." She said.

"In the dark with no book? I thought you guys were asleep?"

"Cats can see in the dark! And Plato is. I was….reading…." She said defensively.

"Fair enough, but what about the book?"

"I was reading….umm…..the air. Yeah, that is totally it. The air. It's very interesting! It talks a lot about uh…oxygen…and carbon dioxide….You should try it sometime." I let out a chuckle.

"Okay, so this would be a lot easier if you just admitted you were spying on me."

She looked down and flatted her ears.

"It's no big deal, Vickie, I don't really care. It's not like we did catnip or something." She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, but that was some kiss." I blushed.

"Yeah, I guess…."

"You guess! Oh my Everlasting Cat it was totally amazing." I laughed.

"You have to tell me everything. And I mean everything." She leaned forward in anticipation. The rest of the night was spent with me talking and her listening.

I woke up the next morning and stretched my limbs, yawning. When I walked into the kitchen, Plato was sitting at the table with a mouse in front of him. He looked up.

"Hey, Bells. Vickie said you had fun." He smirked.

"Yeah, I did." I smiled at the thought.

"Oh, yeah, this is for you." He threw me the mouse.

"Thanks." I sat down at the table and ate, then got up and wiped my mouth.

"Hey, I'll be out around the Junkyard if you need me, Plato." He nodded and went back to scratching at the wooden table.

When I got outside, I blinked a few times to adjust to the light, and then started walking to the TSE-1. Tugger was sitting on the hood next to Misto, who jumped down when he saw me. Tugger looked a little annoyed, but said hello. Misto walked over to me and grabbed my paw, then leaned down to place a small kiss on my lips. Tugger was looking more annoyed by the second.

"Hey, Bella." He said when he leaned back.

"Hey." I smiled.

Just then, I saw Bombalurina making her way towards the car. I looked at her, then Tugger. He hadn't noticed yet, but was trying to look anywhere but at me and Misto.

"Is something wrong with Tugger?" Misto looked back at the Maine Coon.

"He's just mad."

"Mad about what?"

"He doesn't want me to tell anyone, and I promised I wouldn't."

"Oh, okay…Do you wanna go find Mungo or Jemi or somebody?"

"Yeah, sure." He grinned, holding my paw as we started to walk towards the main Junkyard clearing. Over by the gate, Tumblebrutus was standing next to Jemi, who seemed rather interested in whatever Tumble was talking about.

"Hey, guys!" Misto said as we walked up to them. Jemi's eyes immediately focused in on our interlaced paws.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I miss something?" She asked with wide eyes.

I bit my lip to hold back a chuckle.

"Um, we're dating now." Misto said, grinning.

Jemi squealed and engulfed me in a hug, spinning me around. She was surprisingly strong for such a small queen.

"High five, dude!" I heard Tumble yell and smack Misto's paw. When Jemi finally let me go, I was a little dizzy.

"Hey Misto! Could you show us some magic tricks?" A group of younger cats ran up and started tugging on his fur and tail. He spun around, then grinned.

"Sure thing, guys."

"While you're doing that, I'm gonna go find Mungo. He'll probably want to know about last night." Misto nodded then gave me a kiss before turning around to start his show. As I walked away, I heard the kittens gasp and clap.

While walking around looking for Mungojerrie, I literally ran into Tugger.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you."

"You're fine, I wasn't paying attention either." He said. "Uh…congratulations on the whole..uh..Misto thing…I guess." He looked away.

"Thanks…Hey, are you okay? You seem kinda…down today." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." He said simply. I narrowed my eyes and gave him a disbelieving look.

"I am. Look, I gotta go anyway, so…uh I'll see you later, I guess." He turned and walked away. I shook my head and started walking again. I found Mungo and called him over. He grinned and said, "Oi knew you guys loiked each otha!" When I told him about me and Mistoffelees.

"Have you talked to Tugger today?" I asked.

"No, woi?"

"Misto told me he was mad about something, but wouldn't tell me what, and neither would Tugger. He seemed really mad when I was talking to Misto earlier." Mungo shrugged.

"Maybe he's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, of Misto. Oi mean, you did turn Tugger down for 'im, so it's a possibility."

"From the way everyone talks about him, I cant picture him being the jealous type."

"Neither can oi, but that doesn't make it impossible."

"I guess not…" Mungo patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, he'll get over whatever it is."


End file.
